


Heat sick

by CursedDeer1357



Series: MonHun x HLVRAI AU [4]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But AI is Self Aware, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedDeer1357/pseuds/CursedDeer1357
Summary: Benrey is sick and he needs attention.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: MonHun x HLVRAI AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Heat sick

After all the investigation in the nearest villages was done, our team got back again. They stayed in the Gildegaran's hub, because they needed to wait for a new assignment. But there was one problem. Only free rooms left are double bed ones. So they need to split in the teams of two. Bubby went with Coomer, Tommy with Darnold. Gordon needed to share a room with Benrey.

"Hey, Tommy, can we like, switch places?"

"Why so, mr. Freeman?"

"Well, like. I'm not comfortable with Benrey being with me in one room."

"We are a team, mr. Freeman. You need to be more relaxed with that"

"But...But..." Gordon pushes the bridge of his nose "Great..."

He is still under the effect of realization of his feelings. But now he has to, not only, deal with this realization and also live with the cause of said realization.

He waiting for Benrey to be smug and mentally torture him. But there is none of it. Benrey is silent. That, usually, would make Gordon happy, but not now. Tommy said that it was raining for the whole trip there and back, and Benrey doesn't look so good. He is standing wrapped in his cloak fully, looking angry and pissed.    
“I’ll take this. I want rest. NOW! ” Benrey takes the key from the desk.    
“Hey, Benrey” said Darnold “I’ll bring you some medicine that might help your flu get easier” 

“Whatever. And yes, Gordon, I'll put something between our beds, if you don’t like me so much.”

And he left. Whole team staring at Gordon.   
“Why are you so inconsiderate, Gordon? Benrey caught the flu and now you are afraid to catch it? Me, Coomer and Bubby will prepare something for us too, after we will done with things for him ”   
“Wha? I didn’t know that, before now!”   
“Mr.Freeman. You are responsible for making sure he doesn't get worse. Me and Darnold were looking for him that last week, now it’s your turn ” said Tommy   
“Uugh. Fine.” With those words Gordon went to his and Benrey’s room, to change to something that isn't armor.

When he enters the room, he sees that a changing screen is placed between their beds.    
Gordon sighs with a little relief. Benrey is already in the bed, fully covered in a blanket , clothes are spread on the floor around the bed.    
“Um. Benrey?”

“What, Feetman!?” Benrey is really irritated. “With what words do you want to insult me now?”

“Sheesh. I just wanted to ask, if you need something. I’ll go to see the city, but while I'm still here now and maybe I can do something for you.” Gordon touches the blanket cocoon.

Benrey sprung up, his sensory feeling is inflated, and every touch is feeling TOO MUCH “Only thing that YOU can do for me, is, fucking, leave me the fuck alone! I know what I'm sick with. Don’t worry, you CAN’T catch it.” He almost hisses.    
“Ok. Have a good rest. We all worry about you. Don’t need to be such a dickhead about it.”

“OH! IT’S ME A DICKHEAD? OK, MR ‘LET’S CHANGE THE ROOMS BECAUSE I’M NOT COMFORTABLE WITH YOU’. EVEN IF I WANT BE WITH YOU AT SOME NIGHTS, IT DOESN’T MEAN I WILL VIOLATE YOU!”

“Well you need to understand what we had and what i may feel. That bruise on my neck, still sometimes hurts and it’s visible enough.”

“If you weren’t touching it, it would already go away, himbo. You probably jerked and scratched it or sum, a lot, thinking about a hot Benrey boy playing with his ‘Great sword’ , to get a bigger ‘payload’. Who is a freak now, huh? ” Benrey said quietly.

Gordon standing just getting red. What he just listened to? Benrey almost outed him and what he had done. 

“Ok, now i’m leaving. Have a pleasant day here. I’m not staying even longer.”

“Leave the fuck ALREADY.”    
Gordon goes away. This talk wasn’t like all they had before. Benrey wasn’t making any awful jokes or anything to poke him. He was so pissed and looked so sick. * _ How I can’t catch it, if it’s just the flu? What is it, if not a flu? _ * Gordon thinks a little about it. He returns to the team and asks Darnold and Tommy about when and how it’s all started. They told him that after a few rainy days, he just got sick. That he left the room only to get a meal and go to the bathroom. They tried to help, but he just told them to forget about it, that it'll all go away in a few days. But now it’s almost a week and he still behaves like that, sometimes they’ve heard deep breathing from his room and it sounded off.   
“So why aren’t you called the doctor?”

They both irritated: “Gordon, You think we didn’t try to do that? You talked to him, now imagine telling him that you got a doctor and they might help”

Gordon thinks for a few seconds. Ye, he got what might have happened in this situation. He helped the rest of the team with gathering all stuff for potions.

\----   
After returning to the room, everything looked the same. Benrey is peacefully sleeping in his bed, sometimes exhaling a little loudly.    
Gordon placed medicine on Benrey’s bedside table.He lays on his bed and tries to sleep. But he still feels insecure about being in one room with his ‘crush’ . And that ‘crush’ is sick, he so wants to help with what it is. He falls asleep eventually.   
He woke up with loud sounds of storm out of the window blended with quiet moans that came from the other side of the changing screen. * _ Is he feeling worse? Did he need my help? Did I need to get someone? _ * Gordon thinks until he hears almost silent mumbling with light moans. It’s really quiet,Gordon listening to it more. It doesn’t sound like a pain, it sounds like pleasure moans. * _ It can’t be what it is, right? _ *    
Lightning struck outside the window, illuminating the silhouette of Benrey playing with himself. For a second Gordon saw Benrey with his back bended a little, fully erect penis, arm o n it , and another arm placed on the mouth, trying to muffle all the moans.    
Gordon thinks that Benrey is just masturbating. And saying something about it would be creepy, in his mind. He thinks about what to do. Say something or…* _ Oh no. _ * Gordon is getting harder of a thought that Benrey is being so close and getting off. He could be doing that and not thinking about anyone else. Gordon lightly strokes himself on that sounds, imagining that Benrey is thinking about him.    
Suddenly, Benrey stops. Gordon hears that he is getting up and looking into a creaky drawer, taking something out of it and getting back. Gordon is waiting what is going on. He hears that Benrey is already in the bed again. Continuing what he did, making that light moans and wet sounds of jerking off. Seeping air through the teeth added to all that symphony. It makes Gordon so hot, he so wants to get the screen away and just become an animal, play with this human, help him with all of that.Gordon keeps lightly and slowly stroking himself, thinking * _ Benrey doesn’t thinks about me, it is me who wants him _ *.

But his questions about whom Benrey thinks about is answered with ‘ye….Gordon...that is the spot., move like that’   
_ *He thinks about me?! No, it can’t be*  _

‘Shit...You are so big....But this toy isn’t like you...I need help...Mmm Gordon, why can't you be in mee?’ Benrey said it louder than he thought. He exhaled, making sound that he just came ‘I can’t stop this feeling myself...fuuuck’

Gordon is stunned. He wants it, Benrey wants it.    
They both have this feeling. Only thing separating them is a screen.   
Another lightning shines, allowing Gordon to see Benrey’s silhouette again. Gordon needed to say something about what he heard, what he did.

"Hey....Benrey"

Benrey just shuts up for a solid few seconds. 

"mmmmm'yeah"

"What are you doing right there?"

"Nothing"

"I heard you"

"Well if you can hear me Feetman, whatcha askin’ me about it?"

"I thought you are feeling bad"

"I am"

"But you are... I thought i might help"

"Listen to me, Feetman." Benrey became aggressive"I will not explain to you how i feel right now and..." Benrey shuts up "Whadcha mean you want to help? Freeman has the horns for The Benrey boy’s moans?"

"No...i... “Gordon stumbled in his words “You know what...I think that it will be better if I will sleep with monsties today" Gordon gets up from the bed.

"No no... don't go. You might help actually." Benrey almost whines "Listen. I have this feeling for a week in a few months. I feel bad, and extremely horny. Sorry if i was a dickhead, i don’t know what’s going on, it’s so confusing and makes me go insane. I need help man. It usually helped when someone was with me. And now I'm alone and can't do shit, it hurts...help me"

"WHA? What can I do?? You asking me to jump on you or something?"

"No, I'm asking you to touch me. I know that you don't want to fuck. I have something to do. I just need your hands to massage my body until i can deal with all of this".

Gordon is Baffled. BENREY telling him that he "respects Gordon's boundaries" and he is begging for him to just touch him. 

"If I will massage your back. That will help?"

"I can't move my toy in this position, i don't think so"

"TOY? What toy?"

"Yes, Gordon. I'm an adult and I have my TOYS. Well back massage can work if you move your dick against me" Benrey made the first laugh in the whole day.

"Benrey... Shut up.. this is so awkward."

Gorodn looks under the screen. There is Benrey. Laying in his bed, all sweaty with a boner and clearly stressed. 

"Gordon. Help me please. Help me just finish with this."

Gordon thinks about his feelings towards Benrey. How he wanted to fuck him. And now it's possible without any jokes from Benrey. He clearly needs it.

"Can you help decide to do it?"

"I will not blow you up right now. I'm in the middle of the fucking myseft" 

"No like....." Gordon is so embarrassed to admit it "Can you, please, pressure me, how you've done this all the time?"

Benrey even stopped what he was doing, to look at this red and embarrassed man. 

"Gordon.... please, don't torture me. My brain is not processing anything. Just fuck me."

They stare at each other for a while. Until Gordon puts the screen away and moves closer to Benrey. He puts his hand onto Benrey's hand. 

"Let me....help you.."

Benrey takes his hand away from his dick, allowing Gordon to treat him. Gordon didn't realize how bad this thing was with Benrey until he touched him. Benrey's dick is incredibly sticky and wet. He definitely did this for a long time. 

"Benrey...do you want me to...like... Help your like that or i can do anything else"

"Shit man... Just do whatever, please"

Benrey is so polite. Waiting for Gordon to move his hand. As he does. This feeling of someone is gently stroking him is so good. He moves his toy with all of this, moaning more. How big was his disappointment when Gordon took his hand away. 

"That will not help you" Gordon helps Benrey to take the toy away."I'll help you"

He lays beside Benrey and hugs him.

"I don't want to fuck you. Yes. When we fuck, we becoming incredibly disfunctional. I want to... maybe...have sex with you. I want to help you"

Benrey is very hot to the touch and now he is red. Gordon is being so nice to him right now. Benrey tries to go for a kiss, but Gordon stops him 

"I'm not ready yet" 

"That is fine."

"But i can do like that"

Gordon slides himself to Benrey's neck and kisses it, letting his feelings out and being very soft and affectionate with him. 

Benrey took a deep breath. His body is incredibly sensitive. He wants to be touched, to be fucked. Why now Gordon decided to go with preludes.

His every touch is echoes with goosebumps, and deep begging noises. Gordon is nibbling on Benrey's collarbones, exhaling hotly into his neck. Touching his sides, holding him close. 

"G-gg-ggordon. Please. I'm so fucking hard for the whole day. Help me." 

"Benrey. What do you want me to do?"

"Anything"

"I'm doing anything"

"You robbed me from my toy, my arm, and now you are torturing me with THIS"

"Tell me, guide me. You know how unexperienced i am"

"Gordoon...You are so bad with me today. What did i do, that you are behaving so bad towards me. You don't like me? Is that your method to show me that you are despising me? You just want to make me beg more? " He tries to get away from this big arms but they press closer, massaging Benrey's back. 

"Hey, don't be like that. I'm trying to be nice"

"Be nice any other time of the year. Be mad now. Fuck me senseless, make this feeling go awaaaaay"

"Ok. Ok" Gordon hangs over Benrey. Still holding him. "Like that?"

"Yes. Now, put your dick to my ass and make a thrust motion. Just do it already, you...you..you nerd"

"Do I need to prep myself? Or you?"

"Man, I used so much lube and prepared myself that you really don't need that." 

"Oh! It's that bad?..." Gordon guided himself closer to Benrey

"You can't even imagine," said Benrey between whines. "Now go inside me."

Gordon does just like that, sliding inside. Slow and steady. It's his first time doing something like that himself, he tries to make it perfect. To feel the warmth of the inside, the pressure around him. Look on Benrey's face is telling about how long he waited for this. 

Benrey holds onto the bedsheets and tries to not look at Gordon as he moans. He needs more now, but this strong man is so indecisive. 

"Ngggh, Gordon, now do this motion more, and harder. I need it hard and strong"

Gordon feeling the pover over Benrey right now, he wants to fuck him, but in his own way. Slow and steady, with full enjoyment of the feelings that he experienced right now. 

"I will. After I'll enjoy you my way first."

He began his movements, slowly pulling out, feeling the motion, listening to Benrey's breathing. That is so amazing, and so new. Right what he wanted.

Benrey is holding to Gordon's shoulders, pressing himself close to him. There is nothing else left to do for him to just be close. His body is on fire, feelings flooding his head, and here is Gordon, and he isn't pissed or even mad. He is on top of him, trying to help with every movement being so awkward but gentle. 

So he quietly moans in Gordon's shoulder. He can't believe that Gordon is decided to have sex with him right now. 

"Please...more...deeper...i need it so fucking much" Benrey lightly asks

Gordon puts his hand under Benrey's hips to lift him up and thrust a little deeper, a little stronger. He still doesn't want this to become hard too fast.

Benrey is almost scratching Gordon's back in anticipation of what he actually needs. He thinks about how it all became like this. He was a total dom before all of this and now he is under Gordon, wanting and asking for more, and he loves it. Loves this feeling of being holded, even, in some way, protected. He would enjoy it more if not for his dick that needs attention. But Gordon holding his hips too close to just start to masturbate. 

"Gordon. I need additional attention. I need to jerk myself too." 

"Got you." 

Gordon gets up. He sits on his legs tugging Benrey's hips to his dick, and wraps his palm around Benrey's dick, jerking it off to the rhythm of his movements. 

Benrey is melting away from all care that Gordon puts into it. Only thing left is to enjoy this all, and be vocal to his "saviour". Feeling of Gordon inside, his arm on Benrey's cock. So nice, so good. But he wants more. Asking, begging for it. Bending because of stimulation.

Gordon is finally listening for him and starts moving faster, sharper. It's hard to keep this slow paste for too long. Making sounds of slapping skin louder, more prominent. Making Benrey louder too. 

Gordon tightens his fist a little around Benrey. "Do I do good? Does it help?"

"Oh yes... mmmmm'yeah... please do it more." 

"I'm glad. And i will"

He picks up more speed. He wants it now as bad as Benrey needs it. _ *Benrey asked for it, so I need to make him feel better.* _ They are both so nice to each other. Gordon asks about if all what he is doing is ok, and Benrey answers him about it, guiding every move. After a while Benrey comes. But this time his boner is finally going away. After Gordon feels that he slows down. 

"Why are you doing that?" Benrey whines

"Well you are done. I wanted to help you and I did. "

"Please finish yourself."

"But you..."

"What me? You helped me, yes, now finish yourself, i want to feel how you will fill me up"

"Oh....Ok, only if you want that."

Gordon changes his position to the first pose, and quickly picks up speed and strength to plow Benrey down. Gordon thrusts into Benrey with full speed and power that he holds. Not even concerned about all sounds that they are making right now. It drowns out with the sound of the storm outside. After a while, that race is almost finished. Gordon tenses up, doing hard thrusts, spilling out with each one of them more and more.

"Well. I'm done now... So I'll go back to my bed now."

"If you want." 

They are both extremely embarrassed.

"Do you want anything else that i can do for you before I'll clock out?"

"Um... Can you get sum water?" Benrey replies and after that quickly mumbles "likeaftersexlikethatyouneedtocuddlewithme."

"What?"

"Nothing"

"I...i think… I can cuddle up with you...if you need that of course."

"That would be nice."

"So, do you still want me to get water?"

".....no......"

"Ok, let me just" Gordon lays beside Benrey again and hugs him closer "um. Good night?"

"Ye...good night."

And they fall asleep. Only to be found out sleeping like that by the team because these two were late for breakfast. Rest of the team decided to not wake them up.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Art to this https://mhlvrai.tumblr.com/post/633038830411415552/heat-sick-nsfw-fic


End file.
